wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Whisper Woods
Whisper Woods belongs to and is being revamped by Enigma. Whisper Woods is a city along the SkyWing and MudWing territory, deep in the woods and hidden away from most maps. It's an extremely old city and it was founded years before the War of SandWing succession - even if it was hardly recorded in history - and still exists to modern day. There's no need to ask to have characters live in this town, but please let me know if you'd like to set up some group or establishment so I can add it to the page! Location The trees of Whisper Woods is settled somewhere within the valleys of the SkyWing kingdom and the humid MudWing territory. The territory has been largely ignored and disregarded by either tribe, as the territory hardly has anything that's necessarily desired. The land is too dense in tall trees for it to be a subtle placement for the flighty and fiery SkyWings and too disconnected from waterways and marshy territory for MudWings to settle down comfortably. The hills, dense trees, dreary shadows, and general atmosphere on the land has generally made the land left uninhabited by the dragons who truly "own" it. The atmosphere, on the other hand, has left visitors in the past with a feeling of dread. Those venturing intentionally into the woods often find their ways lost, with ominous ambiance. Those who have gone into the woods compared certain noises to voices, getting them lost and anxious, with no clear access to the sky to fly away or room to escape before the voices really put a chill in their bones. As a result, those who do try intentionally finding Whisper Woods are chased off from their own nerves. The city itself is practically invisible to those who aren't already inhabited in it. Buildings and homes are built into the trees and hillsides, some even made their homes within caves underground. The land, however, is not exactly solid, or safe for building true buildings, if superstition even allowed them. The ground is soft and formidable, and in the dreary and rainy area washing down the sides of mountains, mudslides are often caused causing attempts of buildings to shift or become askew, and trees are knocked over or shifted, as if the town is constantly moving, which adds to their superstitions of the town being lost in the woods. No one has properly distinguished the location of the town, nor do the inhabitants believe its possible. Those who want access to the town often need someone who lives there to guide them themselves. Even then, putting up with the ominous and overcast woods can be a challenge by itself. |-|Modern timeline= Area Description *districts **based on the school area, the business-y area, neighborhoods on the edge of town, the woods themselves **they're loosely regulated and they're just to keep general directions clear *not a lot of the woods have been cleared out. they say its a bad omen and its dangerous to do so, so most buildings try to be built around the trees. *buildings are built within trees, trees growing through, once or twice a few houses have literally been built into trees that will support them (not nearly as complex as the rainforest though) *some "buildings" have been dug out into hills and old mines to avoid the "tree omens" altogether, though roots have grown through and weakened the ground, causing cave ins **listen they're a superstitious bunch!!! *sometimes its hard to tell there's a town there at all because its all in the TREES *technology is really hard to use and its hard to get on the INTERNET because a lot of phonelines break and transformers short out. they need to be really tall to work properly and even then it HARDLY DOES Establishments *school *museum **owned by founding family which a bunch of personally written history "books" *library **also owned locally, stays open mostly with donations from town *the school also has fast food places set up around that area bcause yum yum hungry teens need SNACC *the business buildings are rather bland **theres banks and grochery stores and actual working buildings to try and make the town actually recognized as a TOWN Notable Events/Citizens *oooowooooo *a larger outbreak of unexplainable occurances *some lady said she got engaged to a ghost kind of stuff *they say that spirits have been appearing because "HEY H we dont care about old legends theyre just stories!" but are they :/ *maybe theres a mayor *todo and scapegoat live there Culture *halloweenesque holidays!! *holidays in general are celebrated throughout the town. the trees are decorated and a lot of traditions are respected and contributed to **all you gotta do is ask the founding families (the ones who kinda organize those events) about a holiday you wanna celebrate and theyll be like "fingerguns cool beans" *theres a pride parade during pride month because i said so :3 (but in pyrrhia theres also been little to no discrimination, but because its considered even SLIGHTLY "out of the ordinary" they feel a need to acknowledge it and they do it :D even if its small) *really community centered, because its so small and theres no good way to bring in products, they need each other to MAKE things or TRANSPORT things all that! *leaving out treats and tricks for demons, and whatever was left out in the morning was the dragonets' to keep Citizens? *racon |-|Canon timeline= Area Description the entire enviornment is made out of trees, the homes are made of trees, animals livin in trees, it makes newcomers superstitious and question whether the trees surrounding them are secret homes or just real trees. theres quite a few caves and mines, sprinked about, considering the mountains loom over the trees even more intimidatingly so. a few dragons went inside, hoping the ominousness of the forest would Calm Down only to realize how frequently cave ins or at the very least the shaking ceiling that tease something's going to happen. though there are the ruins of houses that have been built rather than hidden in the TREES, no one lives in them. no one thinks theyre safe to stay inside for both practical reasons like debris, and spirits being displeased with such gaudy shelters on their land some of these establishments are attempted to be built within caves, to support the walls and keep the ceiling from collapsing on top of them. while it occasionally works, locals still don't deem it the safest alternative. building permits aren't really a thing anyone can live anywhere as long as they're not obstructing others and they let people know. secret forts are neat but you can't just. have a secret fort, someone might steal it if they find it rainy and dreary, the reason everything is so dangerous is because of mudslides and flooding that occurs because the massive trees are hydrated by being in a bowl within the mountains, that drench locals but keep their homes alive and well Establishments town hall is just multiple trees all collapsed in on each other/growing into each other, its big and where dragons show up to discuss problems or plan town celebrations, specifically *"town hall" *just towns in general *a welcome center because like? no one really comes to whisper woods on purpose **like radiator springs. Notable Events/Citizens *make a few founding families. **theyre the ones who started their lives in their town *people dont come here on purpose. a few people needed to stay in order for the future to actually happen Culture *starting to be really supersitious *unexplained things happen and people freak out *no one really knows what whisper woods is but hey it happens Citizens? *shrug History The true origin of the Woods is hard to pin down and estimate for sure. Some say that it was created even during the Scorching, persisting because of the few family members who love the little woods so much. Some say it was the time of the Darkstalker and Fathoms. Regardless of myths and legends, the town is undeniably old, with few true remnants of the past besides what the locals would like to share. As recorded in diaries and homemade history books in the community library, it's said that the town started while dragons were lost in the woods, seeking shelter from the weather or to protect themselves. Whether emotional or physical crisis was ever involved, it's hard to say, as some just prefer not to recall it in their journals. Lost dragons were always greeted with a few dragons who were living in the woods beforehand, often offering shelter and warnings about how traditional shelter doesn't do. Dragons would leave, but most stay, running from conflicts throughout the years and finding the town as calm relief from their lives outside of the woods. Buildings there began to get established, in their strange, own glory. Permanent buildings were made up of trees, painstakingly preserved and attempted to be solidified, with more tree trunks and large stones, carried to keep the trees solid in their place. Since to the long longevity of the Wood's trees practically seemed to be endless, the widest of the bunch in the main town became the titular buildings, namely what became the library and museums. Most of these were filled up with practical belongings or journals of the long past, but they became some of the first buildings newcomers familiarized with. Their world was always quiet and peaceful. Their little town grew more traditions after more and more cultures seemed to muddle on top of each other, building on new ideas. A lot of their holidays seemed to play with the idea of demons. They were modest holidays, of course, but they still liked to celebrate the idea of friendly and mischievous demons. The inhabitants all had a jolly good lighthearted laugh believing in them, some more serious than the others. As time went on, Whisper Woods always seemed a little bit frozen in time, while all the same always changing. There were always new arrivals but families stayed and grew, tree homes fell, caves collapsed, and the landscape changed. When modern times drifted in, electricity and internet were unbelievably difficult to install. The everchanging, unpredictable environment always knocked the poles over, causing more frustration than it had to. As a result, Whisper Woods isn't exactly the most technologically advanced of the modernized cities and convenient place to live, still living in their unconventional homes in the forest, but for the brief moments they do have access to electricity whether that be by generators or the faith in the electricity wires, the town lights up with a strange aesthetic that could be compared to a Halloweenesque Christmas village. Lore They say no one comes to Whisper Woods on purpose. That everyone who's ever ventured inside were allowed by the sheer will of its inhabitants. Or that whoever's found their way into the town were chosen special to be the inhabitants' next meal. That's ridiculous, though.... The legends of the demons and manipulation were left to speculation and must have gotten popular as of recently, as who can resist a good ghost story? Leaves swaying and echoes from underground caves must have given dragons the impression that the forest is somehow alive, or that they're being followed wherever they go. They say that the voices in the trees are that of spirits lost to those who have died, lost in the woods. Others say that the voices belong to those who have killed them, confusing them and disorientating them until they've walked in circles until their own death. All this is awfully dark, though, and while the woods themselves are hard to navigate, there's surely plenty of other reasons. Building in the woods is practically taboo. Dragons will say that the woods are angered once they're disturbed, and cutting them down for lumber causes them to destroy themselves once built as civilizations. Countless cabins have been knocked down and fallen in, seamingly as if the house broke itself in retaliation towards the dragon. That's why most dragons live within the dead trees, building treehouses that seem to leave the trees at ease. They still tip over, possibly startled by the sudden weight on their boughs, but it happens far less than the destruction of homes. But let's not mention the fact that mudslides destroy foundation and tip balance in the woods all the time, shall we? There are a few superstitious dragons in the town or who once lived in the town, who even ponder upon their neighbors themselves. A rumor seems to be floating on the wind that the founding families themselves aren't exactly dragon. Their dear grandparents seem to age endlessly as other dragons come and go, and why do they seem to know everything that's going on at once in the town? They're masters of gossip, of course. Or possibly, if they'd really like to believe it so, they're the demons trapping dragons within the Woods, whispering on the winds and communicating with one another simply through the breeze. Perhaps their intentions are much more malicious than they let on. Why else would they be kindly welcoming them to the neighborhood, offering them rest and food? Why would they listen to their visitors drone on for hours about where they're from, where they meant to go, and other trivial and mundane things? Why do they jump at the opportunity to help new arrivals make homes out of hollowed tree trunks and help them feel at home? Why do they help pack food and water when a dragon wants to leave? ... Maybe they're all just too nice of people, unsettlingly so. Much more optimistic theorists like to believe that perhaps at one point, the dangers of the town WERE serious and grim, misleading and manipulative, and maybe restless spirits were left within the woods. But since then, the demons prefer to be friendly and kind, blending in with their dragonfolk neighbors and being just as neighborly as the dragons around them. From cave ins, mudslides, overwhelming kindness, and so on, perhaps the truth truly is meant to be lost in time. Even if demons were to admit to their true forms, it'd be more of a funny occurance to discuss with friends than it would be to become distraught and want to leave the nice friendly town. Category:Places Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:Work In Progress